


Ten Year Old

by axdorkxable



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-14
Updated: 2010-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axdorkxable/pseuds/axdorkxable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Callie is dating a ten year old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Year Old

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Ten Year Old
> 
> Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**Ten Year Old**

Giving Arizona popcorn and candy was a bad idea, Callie came to realize as she watched her girlfriend bounce up and down in the theatre seat. The lights had dimmed a few moments ago, and she watched as Arizona waited impatiently for the previews to be over.

When Arizona first suggested they go see the cute little dragon movie, Callie had raised a questioning eyebrow at the blonde. Said blonde understood that look, and explain that she watched the movies so she could bring out a conversation with her patients; and, seeing their eyes wide with glee or the ramblings of an excited child, Arizona wanted her kids to be happy.

But as Callie looked at the blonde now - eyes wide with excitement as the beginning of _How To Train Your Dragon_ came on the screen - she couldn't help but smile and shake her head. She was dating a ten year old.


End file.
